This invention is directed to a detonator/igniter element, the explosive charge of which can be initiated directly by laser light.
The direct initiation of detonator elements by means of laser light has been known, for example, from U.S. Pat No. 3,362,329 or U.S. Pat No. 3,724,383. This type of initiation, as compared with electrical triggering is distinguished by a higher insensitivity to disturbances with respect to electrostatic charges, electromagnetic radiation, and also with respect to electromagnetic pulses (EMP) generated by atomic weapons. However, extraneous light, if it is of sufficiently high power density, will also lead to triggering.
In order to preclude initiation by extraneous light, it is possible to install, in case of laser detonator elements, a mechanical or electro-optical switch (Kerr cell, Pockels cell) into the optical path upstream of the charge; this switch opens for only a brief period of time during which a laser pulse is being radiated. However, for this purpose an expensive electronic actuation system is required.
On account of the fact that electrical pulses can be processed and switched more easily than optical ones, another concept provides first an energy conversion of the laser pulse into a electric pulse, and detonation of the primary charge takes place by means of an incandescent bridge (DE 3,342,818-A; DE 3,342,819-A; DE 3,412,798-A). Disadvantages herein are the electronic parts, which are large in number, and the losses occurring during energy conversion and in the switching elements.